The goal, for example, of track-guided car racetracks is to manually guide a toy vehicle during a race as fast as possible along the track while controlling the driving speed and preventing the toy vehicle from undesirably leaving the racetrack; that is, jumping the track. Conventionally, an electric motor is provided as the drive of the toy vehicle, the drive shaft protruding at one end of the motor and ending in a transmission. In this case, a pinion is arranged at the transmission-side end of the drive shaft. The joint axle of the driven wheels, which carries a crown wheel, also extends through the transmission. In the transmission, the pinion and the crown wheel intermesh, a different number of teeth of the pinion and of the crown wheel causing a corresponding transmission ratio. The motor receives a driving or running voltage from corresponding conductor rails on the car racetrack. This driving or running voltage is varied by a player by means of a manual controller or a manually operable speed controller, so that the player moves the toy vehicle over the car racetrack. However, in this case, the player has to pay close attention to increasing the driving voltage not to such an extent mainly in front of curves and in curves that the toy vehicle jumps the track because of excessive speed. Frequently, it is not possible on 90% or more of the racetrack route to move the toy vehicle at a maximal running voltage, that is, at a maximal speed. A corresponding range of the dynamics of the manual controller is therefore lost. On the other hand, there are racetrack sections, such as loopings, on which a high speed is required for a short time and in a rapid manner, so that the toy vehicle does not fall out of the track.